


Yang-Bang

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A epic tale of corruption has a Grimm parasite infests one member of team RWBY, after the other, and the other~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang-Bang

Yang’s head was spinning with vivid dreams, a hand lifted to rub at her forehead, as she manages to sit up straight in her bed, “Nhnn.. Not even light out..” she grumbles to herself, dressed of course in her trademark jammies, the yellow vest contained her hefty tits quite impressively.  
However, something wasn’t quite right this weekend morning, things hadn’t been quite right with Weiss since she’d managed to get her arm clawed up by a Grimm a few days back. The thought of that event had her tracing two fingers against the, by now healed, wound. “Sss.. Still sore.” she pants to herself. Often, she’d find herself having dreamt of running free, in the wild. Not a terrible dream in and of itself, but then she’d awake to find her pillow savagely torn apart, or worse! And the dreams had only gotten more vivid as the days went by.  
“Might as well get my day off right~.” she grins, the bed beside hers was her sisters, the beds above belonged to Weiss and Blake. Her shorts came down, and she spread herself within her bed. “Hahh.. Yeah~” within seconds she was steadily spearing into her heated walls, “That’s the stuff.” her mind raced with thoughts of Blake’s backside, nigh predatory thoughts. How badly she wanted to mount that faunus ass! Her fingers slammed deeper, faster! Squishing steadily into her slit. Her golden blonde hair resting back against her savaged pillow, as she starts to hoist her hips higher into the air, matching her fingers thrusts! Her face was bright red, one hand covered her gasping maw! “Yeah.. Fuck..” she squeals as she envisions that feline ass getting pounded into! “Oh.. Yeah!” well, it wouldn’t be Yang if it wasn’t delightfully loud! A shudder courses through her spine, and she collapses to her back. Panting delightedly for air, but, the only problem was! Her burning urges didn’t just, melt away.  
Quite the opposite in fact, her fingers were tickling against her recently spent, gooey-ly wet walls. “Still good to go, huh~?” she rolls her shoulders playfully to herself, as she sits up, glancing towards the window, the sun was starting to rise. “Alright, but make it quick.” she grins, as once more, she set to work.  
Her fantasies still consisted entirely of Blake’s felyne booty of course. Oh snow black! How badly she wanted that ninjacat’s ass! “hahh~” her fingers were sopping wet! The between her knees a total puddle! Her poor bed soaked to the bone as she starts to hump the air all over again! “This is it..” she grins, as she feels her gut tense, like a coil winding itsef up tighter and tighter within her form. “Here it.. Comes~.” she squeaks, her folds shifting apart, her thumb idly teasing against her clit. “Ghnn.. Blake!” the girl gasps out in delight as something mighty, and thick tears itself from her folds! Her look of bliss shot right open to abject horror! As her lips spread apart, and a barbed splinter burst from between her climaxing walls! “What the.. Hell!” it slams out from between her slit! Immediately gushing thick ropes of tarlike, onyx, snot across her chest! One particular throb even had one of Yang’s eyes welded shut by the rope! She couldn’t stop her orgasm, hips still lifted, still on her back, but she could watch on in horror as that jet black parasite spews its load from between her folds.  
“Mhmm.. Mornin..” Ruby mumbles from the bed besides her! Yang hoists her blankets upwards! To try to hide the monstrous appendage from between her thighs! It was unnatural, she’d never seen anything like it before! She quickly rubs her face down, blushing fiercely towards her sister, “O-Oh! Hey!” it was still there, still under her blankets! And it wanted desperately to be let out. Could she even hide it in her shorts, it was way to big for that! She shifts to her feet, attempting to excuse herself, with her blanket wrapped around her waist like a towel. Ruby was still horizontal, but Yang could see movement in her eyes. this was bad, real bad!  
What was worse however, was how her crotch BURNT with fire! She starts to drag her blanket against the ground! But then, she freezes up! “Ghkk!” her crotch at perfect height with Ruby’s bed. ‘Shit! Shit!’ she thought to herself, why couldn’t she move? Her body was frozen completely, and then, one finger dropped, releasing her covering blanket. And then her other. Oh god no! Why couldn’t she move!  
“What’s going on..?” Ruby gasps, “Yang!” she shot upright, “Your eyes!” but then, the blonde girl drops her blanket! And that writhing, prehensile appendage sprung free! “WHAT IS THAT?!” Ruby’s natural reaction was to back the hell up. Her knees hoisted close to her chest as her sister had sprouted a fat barbed tendril that was thrashing wildly between her legs.  
“I’m.. Sorry..” Yang managed to force, through gritted teeth. Her eyes blood red, she wasn’t in control of her body anymore, and try as hard as she could, it lumbered towards her sister! Oh if it had to be anyone, why couldn’t it have been blake? The grimm infested girl reaches for her lil sis’s body! Ruby of course, kicks and squeals! Her ankle gripped! She was yanked right down! Spread apart on her bed as Yang meshes her crotch against her own!  
“Yang! Get off! This isn’t you!” Ruby attempts to pummel at the infected girls chest! But her pyjama bottoms were yanked down! That barbed head ground against her slit! Before.. THRUST! It drove its wormlike self right in! Yang’s face held ust inches before Ruby’s screaming own! Their friends were starting to wake up by now! As that jet black shaft slams into Ruby’s walls! "Join me~“ Yang drools, her whole body convulsing in pleasure as she pins Ruby to her bed. But you see, no matter how good it felt for the puppet that was Yang, getting a barbeds tendril deep in your twat was never going to feel good for Ruby, or at least! It wasn’t at first! She screams in agony as her slit was ruined! But soon she was pumped full of the same tarlike load that had splattered across Yang’s form.  
"Just what are you two doing down there?” a sleepy princess gasps from atop the bed. Ruby’s face of twisted agony was soon baring its teeth, her lips tugging up at the side as Yang retreats her shaft from those jet black walls. Ruby remained on her back, looking nothing less than manic, as her fingertips immediately plunged into her now equally corrupted, equally ruined walls. Hoping to coax her own venomous tendrils out of herself.

Moments later~ Blake and Yang were on their hands and knees, moaning like whores, their eyes blood red, just like their teammates, as Yang slams her pelvis into Blake’s wonderful asscheeks, and Ruby mercilessly pounds the snow white princess’s rear. They were so much happier now~ With jet black veins, and their friends would be happier too, once they’d joined them.


End file.
